Undercover Princess
by xfairyonacid
Summary: Bella is the Princess of Italy.After the fatal death of her mother she now moves to her mother's hometown,Forks. She meets the Cullens and at her new school.Will they find the truth? AH ExB Bella isn't as clumsy
1. Chapter 1: Running

Under Cover Princess

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Running 

I woke up again with the sound of my maid, Renata, calling me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by her blue eyes and smiling face. "Good morning Princess Isabella," she greeted.

If you don't know my name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan. I am the princess of Italy, my father is king and my mother _was _queen. If you are asking about the 'was' part I will explain. I said was because my mother died 4 years ago during my cousin's wedding. Because my family is royalty some people tried to kidnap me, but my mother was held hostage instead. We paid ransom but when we got my mother back it was seen that she was abused against her will.

We found cuts along her neck and stomach, bruises on her face and legs. I still remember that night, and it kills me that I was the source of her killing. Every time I remember that night I start to shake violently and sob like there was no tomorrow. My father also cries of the loss of my mother and his wife.

Flashback

_The men closed in on my family. They wore masks and they carried weapons of all sorts like guns, knives, swords. There were about 20 men, all with one thing they wanted. Me. People thought I was beautiful but I wasn't. They wanted to kidnap me and get a huge amount of money for ransom from my family. My mother tried to stop them from taking me but they thought of something else. A man held my mother by the neck and pressed his gun to her temple._

"_Mom!" __I cried, tears smudging my make-up. _

"_Give me the Princess or I'm going to shoot," The man threatened. _

"_I give myself to you," I said shaking and stepping forward. _

"_Isabella!" My father cried from behind me. I glanced behind me and saw my whole family behind me, their faces worried. I continued walking until something took me back. A pair of familiar arms encased around my waist and pulled me back. I looked to see that it was Felix, my bodyguard. "Felix let go please!" I cried to him. "I need to get my mother! Do you know what they'll do to her?" _

"_I'm so sorry Princess," he said as he carried me back. I struggled to get out of his grip but I knew it was no use. _

"_Mom! __I promise to get you; I won't let them hurt you!" I cried out to my mother. _

"_Isabella please take care of your father. I'm sorry but I cannot risk your life. Let them take me. I'm sorry but I know I won't make it out alive. I'm sorry I won't be there when you get married, when you have your first child, I'm so very sorry. I love you dearly but this is what I need to do." My mother's last words cried before the men took her away. Her words made me fall limp in Alec's grasp and I fell into unconsciousness. _

_A month later we had the police track down where the men were holding my mother hostage. They were holding her hostage in an old abandoned warehouse just out of town. We broke down the door in early dawn and the police arrested the men. That's when I saw my mother, lying limp, tied to the chair. _

"_Mom!" I screamed as I ran to her. "Dad come quick I found mom!" I called to my father. He rushed to my side and looked at my mother. He lifted her head up and gasped. I glanced up and saw bruises on my mother's cheeks and a cut on my mother's throat. That image was too much and I broke down. The paramedics heard me and ran to us. They checked my mother's pulse and said the thing I dreaded. "I'm sorry you Majesty's but Queen Renee Swan is dead." They told us. _

_That was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness. _

Flashback End

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to calm down my shaking. I wiped my tears and took a shower. The warm water helped me calm down as well as my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I came out and slipped on my underwear and my back dress. Today was the same day my mother died. This is one of the days my family go to my mother's gravestone and my tutor Elzear didn't come to tutor me.

I put on my black elbow dress gloves and my black heels. I slipped on my white rose ring, the gold brooch of a ballerina my mother bought me, my Chanel pearl earrings and my heart necklace. I put my credit cards and money in my YSL purse and grabbed my iPhone. I sat at my vanity whilst my make-up stylist, Jacob, combed my brown hair that fell to my waist into a messy bun. He put on red lipstick on my lips and placed mascara on my eyelashes.

"Done," Jacob said. I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked beautiful.

"Thank-you Jacob! I love you!" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I know you do Isabella," He said as he hugged me.

"Gotta rush, its starting soon." I said as I dashed down the corridor. My father was waiting at the entrance of our castle.

"Hello Isabella, dear." He greeted me.

"Hello father," replied. I couldn't call him by dad since he always wanted to be formal. He led me to our car which our driver, Alec, drove. We had many cars. For special occasions we drove a black hummer, my father owned silver Audi and I owned a blue Porsche. I looked at the tombstone when we arrived and ran my hand over the engraved message.

_Queen Renee Emalia Swan_

_19/3/1970-30/10/2006 _

_The loving mother of Princess Isabella Marie Swan and caring wife of King Charles Carlo Swan. Died by abuse when held hostage when a kidnapping disrupted on the wedding of Lady Maria Kingsley. May she be in our hearts and rest in peace._

I didn't know that I was crying until I tasted one of my tears. The procession was starting so I sat down in my chair at the front. I took a tissue out of my purse and dabbed my eyes, not wanting to ruin Jacob's work. The priest started but I only tuned in for the first little bit.

"Oggi celebriamo l'Aniversary 4 della morte di Cigno di Emalia di Renee di Regina di Italia." The priest started. (Translation: Today we celebrate the 4th Anniversary of the death of Queen Renee Emalia Swan of Italy.)

After the ceremony at the wake my father was talking to some of my relatives. My father only knew a bit of Italian so I had to speak a lot of Italian to him.

"Il padre vado al mio prato appena oltre la foresta nel retro del castello. Sarò di ritorno a 4pm al più." I told him. (Translation: Father I am going to my meadow just beyond the forest at the back of the castle. I will be back at 4pm at the most.)

"Ok Isabella. Fare attenzione e l'amo." He replied and kept talking with the people he was talking to. (Translation: Ok Isabella. Be careful and I love you.)

I asked Alec to drive me back. He was American so I spoke English to him.

When we arrived. "Thank-you Alec," I thanked him.

"It's Ok Princess Isabella." He replied.

He drove back to the wake after I go out and waved farewell. I took off my heels and started my trek in the woods. After 20 minutes I finally arrived to my old tree house I built when mom was alive with my old best friend Jane. Jane had moved away a very long time ago. I glided my way to the ladder and put my shoes at the stump. I climbed up the ladder and was surprised that I still fit. In one of the corners were Jane and I's books that we used to read. They were dusty but were in good condition. I took them in my hands and blew the dust of them. The top book was Cinderella by Walt Disney.

Cinderella was one of my favourite books when I was little. During bedtime my mother would read me a bedtime story. I would choose a book from the bookshelf and give it to her. Almost every night she would read Cinderella. I would say, "Mommy Mommy! I want to read Cinderella."

I thought and thought. I didn't want to stay in Italy for my whole life. I finally decided that I wanted to go back to my mother's home town, Forks Washington. I got up, laid the books down and dusted my dress. I climbed down and grabbed my shoes.

I ran back to the castle and to my room. I grabbed my black suitcase that said Isabella on the front in cursive gold writing. I packed all my clothes and shoes in 2 suitcases. My carry-on was my iPhone, iPod touch, laptop and Wuthering Heights. Under my clothes I laid a picture of my family at the royal gala ball the year before mom died. I wrote a letter to all the staff and my father.

_Dear Staff,_

_I am sorry but I have to leave. I may come back on holidays. I am going back to my mother's home town, Forks Washington. Please don't tell my father. I am tired of crying every year and I just want to start of fresh. I will miss you all dearly. I'm so sorry to all._

_Hugs & Kisses_

_~Princess Isabella Marie Swan._

My next letter was to father.

Caro mio caro padre,  
Mi dispiace per questo lasciare ma ho bisogno di iniziare nuove. Vi ho non dimenticatevi di me. Io non vi dirò dove vado per paura che mi riporterà davanti a recuperare. Verrò a casa in vacanza e occasioni speciali. Ti amo.

Amore Isabella Swan Marie

(Translate: Dear my dearest father,

I am sorry for this leave but I need to start off new. I have you don't forget me. I will not tell you where I am going in fear you will bring me back before I recover. I will come home on holidays and special occasions. I Love You.

Love Isabella Marie Swan)

I folded them in half and slid them into envelopes. I closed them and sealed them with my signature. I wrote who they were addressed to on the top. I left my father's on his pillow and I left the staff's in their dorm room.

I changed before I went. I wore my silk bubble hem skirt in blue, a blue and white tank with a black cardigan. I put on my black socks that went half way to the knee with my black Chuck Taylor converse that had a peace sign at the heel. I took my hair out of its bun and combed leaving it in its usual waves. On top I placed my blue and black cap on. I added lip gloss, blush and the jewellery I was wearing to the procession. Hopefully I looked like a tourist. I got my suitcase and called Alec. The staff had my number so they could call me.

"Hello Alec?" I asked on the phone.

"Yes Princess?" He asked.

"Can you bring me to the airport?" I asked.

"Yes Miss." He said and hung up.

I stood outside of the gates until 20 minutes later Alec arrived. I put my suitcases into the trunk and got into the front.

"Hello Miss," Alec greeted.

"Call me Isabella. My new name is going to be Bella Elena Masen. So when you ring call me by that." I told him.

"Yes Isabella." He said.

When we got at the airport he helped me.

"Thank-you Alec," I said and kissed his lips softly. We dated in secret once but we were soul mates but now we were best friends.

"It's Ok Isabella," He said as he kissed me. He grinned and I smiled. "I love you; you're the most best friend ever." I said as I jumped into his arms.

"Call me every night Isabella. We'll miss you. I love you Izza." He said using my nickname. He held my hand as we walked in. He waited with me.

_Flight to Seattle is now boarding. _The flight attendant said on the intercom. Alec and I stood up and I hugged and kissed him for the last time in Italy. I started walking quickly to the gate. When I found my seat I sat down. This is a new start to life. I wasn't Princess Isabella Marie Swan anymore I was now Bella Elena Masen.

**A/N: How was it? Hope you guys like it. Don't worry Edward and Bella will be together.**

**~Ashlee**


	2. Chapter 2: New Style

Undercover Princess

Chapter 2: New Style

Bella Pov

The plane's engine started and in a short amount of time we were in the air. When they said it was ok to use electronics I grabbed my laptop and the internet USB with it. I plugged in the USB and checked my emails. I had one from my father and one from Alec.

_Dear my daughter Isabella,_

_I am getting Felix to type this email to you. Why did you have to go? We could have worked things out. The staff is in tears, so is I, come back soon. Why won't you tell me where you are going? I will leave your room the way it is. Be careful and take care._

_~Your Father King Charles Swan._

_Dear Bella {I'm going to start calling you that ok?}_

_Have you seen everyone after they read the letters? Some members of the staff are crying their tears out. Your father hardly leaves his room. Come back in a few weeks. Don't worry I or anyone told your father where you are going. _

_Your father told Jane, and she is at the castle. She's sleeping in your room, filled with the memories. I'm currently in your room, we all miss you dearly. We love you._

_Love, Alec._

Down the bottom was a picture of the whole staff and I at my 10th Birthday with my parents. We were circled around me and my cake. Jane was next to me, we were laughing at Felix dancing. I let a small laugh come from my lips. I wiped a lone tear from my eye before it could travel down my cheek. I looked to my left and saw a boy staring at me. His mouth formed and 'o' shape. He had blonde hair that was stylishly messy and brown warm eyes.

"You're Princess Isabella Marie Swan!" He exclaimed, recognising me. Every boy thought I was beautiful but I highly doubted it.

"Shhh," I told him, lifting a finger to my lips. I walked over and sat next to him and whispered in his ear pleadingly, "Please don't tell anyone, not your friends or my father. Don't even tell the authorities. If they find me I won't be able to live a normal life. Please don't tell anyone." He looked dazed but nodded his head. "Thank-you," I told his and kissed his cheek.

For a princess people think I wouldn't be kind. I respected my people.

I walked back to my seat and closed my laptop. I closed my eyes and dosed off. I woke up by someone whispering me awake. I woke up to be greeted by a flight attendant. She had soft caramel hair and caring hazel eyes. He badge said her name was 'Esme.' Esme wore a black pencil skirt that went to her knees, a blue blouse that held her badge and black pumps.

"Miss we're going to land soon." She said. When I opened my eyes Esme gasped. "You...r'e...Princess...Isa..bella." She stammered.

"Yes I am but please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I won't promise." She promised. I thanked her with a hug and buckled my seatbelt. When we landed the captain spoke over the intercom. _"Flight 390 from Volterra, Italy to Seattle, Washington has now landed. The temperature is 23 degrees and it is raining. The time is currently 5 pm. Thank-you for flying with Twilight airlines."_

I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my carry-ons and walked into the airport. I went to the luggage carousal and waited until spotted my suitcases. I saw them coming out and ran to get them. I got my ticket for my next flight to Port Angeles. I went through all the procedures and boarded the plane. When we landed I went through the same procedures and called a cab. I went into the cab and then it we drove down to Forks. When I arrived he dropped me off at my mother's old house. I thanked the person who was driving and got my luggage.

I knew where my mother always hid the key in times of need. I put my hand under the pot plant near the door and grabbed the key. I went inside, turning the lights on as I went. I saw the fireplace, the small kitchen and finally my room. We used to come here on holidays. My room was still the same. Blue sheets, bookcase, white wardrobe and I even still had the rocking chair my mother put in there. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I unpacked my belongings and went to the bathroom. I placed all my toiletries inside and took a shower. I got out and slipped on a white singlet and then my satin pyjamas. I blow dried my hair and combed through it. I slipped my tie-dye slippers on. I made a list.

~Buy new clothes.

~Buy a car.

~Get a bank account under the name Bella Elena Masen.

~New look.

I slipped my list onto the bedside table and turned off the light. I slipped under the covers and tried to tune out the sound of rain on the rooftop. I fell to sleep dreaming of the night of my mother's death. I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I knew that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I had a shower. Today was a Saturday so I was going shopping.

I got out and blow dried my hair. I put my hair into a messy ponytail that had my fringe swept to the side. I put on my Make a Wish bluey green tank underneath my Abercrombie and Fitch pink hoodie. I didn't do the zip up so you could see the shirt underneath. I put on my low rise skinny dreams and slipped on my pink converse Youths Ox Tongue. I put my wallet and essentials into my blue leather Marc Jacobs bag and called my bank. They always spoke English to me.

_Hello Volturi National Bank how may we help you Princess. _

**Hello Aro, can I change my name on my credit cards to Bella Elena Masen?**

_Why of course._

**Thank-you. **and I hung up.

I scribbled my original name off the cards and put Bella Elena Masen in cursive writing on the back. I had 3 black credit cards, a driver's licence and an I.D.

The drivers licence was disposed of. I had to get a new one here. I checked the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 8am. I grabbed my keys and called a cab. I locked the door and stood outside with an umbrella. The cab came and drove me to Port Angeles.

I walked to the police station and got my licence and then went to the car dealer ship. I bought a blue Audi r8, groceries to last a lifetime, 100 bags of clothes and shoes, paint and bed sheets. When I got home I made salad for myself and cleaned the dishes. I went back upstairs and changed into my new pyjamas that consisted of a grape monkey set and black panda slippers. **(A/N: Outfits are on my profile.)**

I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth. I checked the locks on the doors and windows and fell asleep on my comfy bed, thinking about tomorrow as my first day of school.

_A/N: How was it? The outfits are all on my profile._

_~Ashlee. _

_P.S. Thank-you to ADADancer for being the only one reviewing. Review on things I need to improve and what you want to happen, I might just use your ideas and give credit to you._


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Undercover Princess.

Chapter 3: First Day

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I smashed my hand on top and shot up. First Day of School, Great. I made my bed and brushed my teeth. I undressed and jumped into the shower. The warm water washed over me. I rubbed myself with soap and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After I rinsed I dried my body with my towel and dried my hair with the hair dryer.

I wore my 'I know Kung-fu' purple t-shirt with black skinny jeans. On my feet were purple high-top converses. My hair was combed and straightened with a purple MLB Empire cap on top. Around my neck hung a pirate ninja bunny necklace, around my wrists were purple stud bracelets and on my ears were white gold cupcake earrings that my mother bought me. I put my books, iPod, pens, rubbers, my wallet and my iPhone inside of my leopard print VOLCOM backpack.

I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. It was about time to go, 7:30 am. I grabbed my stuff and locked the doors. I ran to my car before it started raining. The sky looked grey as I pulled out of the drive way. I sped down the highway, remembering off memory. About 5 minutes later I pulled up into an empty space in the parking lot. All the cars were old and rusted except for mine and a silver Volvo. I watched as 5 stunningly beautiful people came out. There were 2 girls and 3 boys.

The first girl had a supermodel figure and golden wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. She had beautiful features, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a grey cropped top that said 'dirty blonde' in white letters with rhinestone stud denim shorts. She wore crystal button suede boots on her feet. Around her neck was a black pearl necklace, on her finger there was an acrylic crimson rose ring and hanging off her ears were black stud flower earrings. Her lips were a rose colour and her eye lids were a bluey grey colour.

Next was a petite girl, very much like a pixie. Her black hair was cropped short and pointed in many directions. She had striking green eyes and pale skin. She wore a light pink symphony strapless dress and on her feet she had pink ribbon heels. On her shoulder was a cream jacket. She held a golden flower white purse and she wore no make-up.

Another was a boy with a build a weight lifter should have. He had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He was smiling therefore showing his dimples. He wore a blue shirt that said 'Eating Cookies like a Boss' and he wore a pair of old scruffy jeans and black and white checker vans. He held a black umbrella over his and the blonde girl's heads. They must be 'an item.'

The second last looked like he was from Texas. He had wavy blonde hair and the same piercing eyes as the girl. He wore a black and white striped hoodie with denim jeans. He held an umbrella over the pixie girl's head. He leaned down to kiss her, they too must me together. On his feet were black and grey vans.

The last was the most attractive. He had bronze unruly hair and green never-ending eyes. He wore and Oscar the Grouch t-shirt with black skinny jeans. On his feet were black Chuck Taylor converse.

They all looked different, yet the same. They were all inhumanly beautiful.

I stood there, outside of my car. It wasn't raining, yet. The pixie like girl danced over to me. She literally danced.

"Hiya! I'm Mary Alice Cullen but call me Alice," She greeted as she pulled me into a hug. "We're going to be the best of friends. I can feel it."

"Um... Hey. I'm Bella Elena Masen." I greeted them.

"That's Jasper," Alice said pointing to the blonde haired boy. "That's Rosalie," She said pointing to the beautiful blonde girl. "That's Emmett," She said pointing to the bear-like boy, who pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett McCarty Put Her Down!" Rosalie scolded him.

"Thank-you Rosalie." I said.

"Call me Rose. And my pleasure." She said grinning.

Alice carried on. "And lastly that's Edward." She said pointing to the bronze haired boy.

They all said hello. "Well I better head off to the front office. Nice meeting you." I said leaving my departure.

I found the front office soon enough. There were plants everywhere, like there wasn't enough greenery outside. There was a long counter with flyers and baskets on top. Behind the counter was an aged woman with silver hair and purple top. She heard me come inside and she glanced up at me.

"Hello dear," She said. Her name tag read Mrs Cope.

"Hey, I'm the new student. Bella Elena Masen." I said.

"Oh yes." She said as she printed out a few papers. She gave them to me to sign. After I signed them she gave me a schedule, locker combo and map. I said my thanks and saw that I had English first. I walked to English. Miss Berty made me stand out of the class and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Bella Elena Masen; I come from Volterra in Italy. My favourite book is Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I'm 17." I said and sat down the back. I didn't know how they managed but they still stared at me.

At Lunch

At lunch I got some money and went to the cafeteria. I grabbed lemonade and a slice of pizza. I went and sat in an empty table at the very back, next to the bin. Nobody would sit here and to that I was glad. I opened my lemonade and took a bite of my pizza. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second and when I opened my eyes Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting at the table.

"Hey Bella." Rose greeted as she ate her salad.

"Hey," I said unsure. I continued eating and heard Rose and Alice talking about some sort of formal dance.

"Honey, it's like a month away." Jasper said to Alice.

I just read and ate. "Are you going Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Probably not. I don't really like dancing, or dresses, or shopping, or make-up." I said.

"What!"Rose and Alice screeched.

"Sorry?" I asked. Emmett, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. When the bell went Alice asked, "What do you have next?"

"Biology with Mr Banner." I said checking my schedule.

"Ok cool. Edward can walk you there," She said.

"No I'm fine. I can walk there. I don't want to be a bother." I said.

"Too Bad. Edward!" She called. Next thing I knew Edward was walking with Alice and I.

"What Alice?" He asked.

"Walk Bella to biology." She ordered as she walked off.

"You don't have to." I said.

"No. It will be my pleasure." He said he pulled me and whispered in my ear. "When you see a girl with fake blonde hair can you act like my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked a pleasant current running through my body.

"Her name's Tanya Denali. She can't leave me alone. She thinks we're an item." He said shivering.

"Ok then." I said confused. I felt giddy and ecstatic inside.

We got into biology and I gave Mr Banner my slip to sign. "Since it is your first day back you have free time so you don't talk in class tomorrow." He said as he continued to mark papers.

I had to sit next to Edward and I just drew random stuff on my note book.

"Eddie-kins!" A nasally voice said. She had fake blonde hair, fake nose, basically fake everything. She wore a high waist pink skirt that she wore as a dress, therefore looking like a slut. She wore matching pink high heels. Her face caked in make-up.

"Hi Tanya." Edward said, while his hand snaked around my waist. The current rushed through me again.

"If you want we can have some fun in the janitor's closet," she said 'seductively.'

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that." He said as he looked at me.

"No not really," I said quietly while blushing.

Tanya looked to me and stared at me like I was a disease.

"Eddie! How can you choose that slut over me?" He cried.

"Easy."He said.

"If you're really dating kiss each other on the lips," Tanya challenged. I looked over to Edward, shocked.

Edward leaned in and gave me a simple peck on the lips. "Proof enough Tanya?" Edward smirked. Tanya stormed away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just kissed you." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I like you and we needed proof for Tanya to leave me alone." He said. What? I think I got hearing problems.

"What? Can you repeat that I think I'm hearing things? Did you just say you liked me?" I said.

"Yes I said that." He said.

My iPhone sounded Alec's ringtone. I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Alec." I said.

"_Hey Princess," _

"Why did you call?"

"_Just wondering how you're doing baby. Your dad is pissed."_

"I can imagine. I'm in school. Can you call back later?"

"_Sure thing Princess."_

"Thanks. Love you. Bye."

"_Love you too. Bye." _He said before I pressed the end button.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"My best friend Alec. He's my best friend from Italy." I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Used to be." I said.

"Would you like to go to the formal with me?" He asked hesitant.

"I would love to." I said smiling.

"Thank-you." He said pulling me into an embrace.

"It's ok." I said laughing and blushing.

After school the gang walked me out to my car.

"Oh My God! Is this your car Bella! I want it." Rose said.

"Yes it is my car and too bad I'm keeping it." I laughed.

We all laughed and I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hello baby,"_

"Daddy!" I squealed.

"_Ok. I have to go. I love you and I'm fine with your decision."_

"Yay! I love you daddy." I said.

"_I have something to tell you." _

"What is it?"

The next thing I know I'm being consumed by darkness. I feel some one lifting me up.

**A/N: How was this chapter?**

**~Ashlee**


	4. Chapter 4: Unbelievable

Undercover Princess

Chapter 4: Unbelievable.

Bella POV

When I opened my eyes I was in a room foreign to me. The walls were a deep shade of purple and green. There were magazines on the floor. Posters of celebrities. Pictures of family and friends on the wall. A desk was in the corner with a laptop and stereo. A walk in closet to my right. I stood up from the zebra strip covered queen bedspread. I walked over to my bag, picked it up and walked downstairs. I smelt something wonderful, like Charlotte's cooking, simply intoxicating.

Out of the supposedly the kitchen, came a young woman. Probably in her mid 30's. She had caring green eyes and caramel coloured hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a white dress that went mid-thigh. There was embroidery on the sleeves and at the hem. Over the dress she wore a pink apron with poppies along the bottom. On her feet were black ballerina slippers. She looked like Snow White in the flesh.

"Hello Bella dear." She greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I greeted her.

"Call me Esme, dear. Mrs Cullen is my mother-in-law," She laughed. Her laugh was like a tinkle of bells.

"What happened? Where are Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"The kids are in the backyard. It's sunny now, so they are probably swimming and whatnot. I don't necessarily know what happened. How about you come with me as I bring them snacks. You can ask them instead." She said as she picked up a tray of food and drinks.

"Do you want help?" I ask.

"No thank-you, I can handle it." She said. We walked through the French doors into the backyard. Rose and Alice were sunbathing and talking about _Vogue. _

Rose wore a graffiti _Roxy _bikini set. On top of her golden locks was a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses. She laid on her stomach, reading and talking with Alice.

Alice wore a neon green two piece that included swim shorts and a bikini top. On her eyes were pink Rocawear sunglasses. She too was lying on her stomach.

Emmett wore a pair of black board shorts, Jasper wore a pair of blue board shorts and Edward wore a pair of green board shorts.

"Here are the snacks and Bella's awake." Esme said as she set the tray down. Esme turned to face me and asked, "Would you like anything dear?"

"No thank-you." I said as she made her way back inside.

"Just let me know," She sang.

I sat down on the grass, with my bag in my hands. I grabbed my phone, and checked through my texts. I had none. I set my phone in my bag and Alice handed me a drink. I sipped, orange juice, my favourite.

"So why did you black out?" Alice asked. My friends gathered around me. They looked at me, expecting an answer. Only if they had known.

"My...best...friend...Alec...just got." I paused. "Shot. He died." I finished. After I burst into tears, I was shaking with the sobs. Pairs of hands rubbed my back or hugged me. On my lower back a spark formed. A pleasant spark that coursed through my body. I got up but was attacked from behind by Emmett who grabbed me in a bear hug and twirled me around.

When he put me back down I sat down. "Ouch Baby! That hurt," Emmett complained to Rose.

"It was meant to," Rose said.

I let a soft laugh escape my lips. The boys went back but Edward stayed with me, hugging me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my arm. "It's going to be Ok Bella. Everyone is here for you," He said.

I looked up at him. "You know you don't have to stay here with me. You can go have fun with the boys." I said.

"But I want to stay with you." He whispered so low it was almost inaudible. My heart melted at those words. I got up, he came with me. I took off my shoes, necklace, earrings, hat and bracelets. I moved with him to the edge of the pool before tackling him into a hug, which sent us into the pool. I resurfaced with Edward beside me. I hug him again.

"Thank-you Edward," I said.

"Anytime," Edward replied.

I got out. My shirt was starting to stick. "Hey," I waved sheepishly to Ali and Rose.

"Come on Bella, we need to get you some more clothes." She said.

"Ok," I said as she led me upstairs to her room. She gave me a towel and let me use her bathroom. I washed myself down and dried myself with the towel she gave me. I walked out and sat on her desk chair. When Ali emerged out of her closet with Rose she held a blue Fusion Valerie tiered dress and a blue underwear set. Rose came from behind hold a pair of blue Aristocrat heels. I put the clothes and shoes on. Alice went into her bathroom and came out with a blue Gap Tulle flowery head band.

They combed through my hair. They left it in its usual waves and placed the head band on top. They took my hand as I grabbed my bag. We walked downstairs. The guys were playing _Grand Theft Auto _on the Play Station. When they heard my heels clacking on the tiles they looked to us. I came down and all eyes were on my. Jasper wolf whistled, Emmet boomed, "Smoking Hot Bella!" and Edward just looked gobsmacked. I made my way down and out to my car. Alice and Rose in the doorway.

"I'll give these back to you tomorrow. Thank-you." I said as we hugged. Emmett came and grabbed me in a hug, so did Jasper. Edward walked me to my car, after a string of protests by me. When we stopped outside of my car he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Of course." He said as I started getting in the driver's side. He walked back and flashed me his crooked smile. I peeled out of the drive. When I arrived at home unlocked the door and turned on the lights. After I had dinner I washed up and finished homework. After I went upstairs and got dressed in my pyjamas. When my head hit the pillow I fell into my dream world.

...:::Dream:::...

_I was at the formal. I wore a simple dress. Edward wore a simple tuxedo. "Come take a walk with me," He asked as he held out his hand._

"_Ok," I said as I slid my hand into his. We walked to the side of the lake, the moon making enough light for us. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. _

_You could hear the music from outside. We swayed to the music, luckily it was a slow song. Flightless Bird my American Mouth was playing. He whispered the words softly in my ear. After the song ended he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and we broke apart. He took my hand and we walked around the lake. When we came to the gazebo we sat down on the bench. I shivered._

_"Are you cold?" Edward asked already shrugging out of his coat._

"_No," I said. Too late because he put the coat over my shoulders. I looked up at him and whispered, "Thank-you." _

"_Anytime," He replied with a grin. _

_We stared at the moon before the dream faded away._

"Perfect..." I whispered into my sleep.

**A/N: How was the chapter? So sorry it didn't have much. Like yeah, Bella got over Alec's death pretty fast. **

**Thank-you everyone who reviewed. It's pretty late so I can't be bothered to check who DID review. **

**Bye Bye,**

**~Ashlee xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Disappointment

Undercover Princess.

I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Disappointment

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain pelting on the roof and window. I woke-up and looked onto my alarm clock. _5 am. _It read. I look out and see that it was still dark outside. I lay back down, praying for sleep to overcome me. Too much my surprise, sleep did come. This sleep was dreamless, full of darkness.

I woke up again, this time to people talking downstairs.

_Oh my god. Someone broke in! _I grabbed a close by umbrella for protection. Oh how I wish Felix was here to protect me. To be in the confines of the castle. I silently crept downstairs, careful to not let the floorboards creak.

"Felix what is the time?" An unfamiliar voice said. They couldn't be here! It must be some new guard, sent by my father to find me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I looked and saw Felix's back turned to me. He was wearing the usual uniform.

Next to him sat another man. He looked around my age. He also wore the guard's uniform. He had dishevelled blonde hair and a tan complexion. He was actually quite attractive.

Felix turned around. He saw me and a relieved smile appeared on his face. "Bella!" Felix cried hugging me.

"Felix," I laughed. He put me down. I looked to the boy next to him. He had grey eyes that held amusement.

"Hello, I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan. In this town I go by Bella Elena Mason. Who are you?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Hey I'm Oliver Force. I was hired to come and bring you back to Volterra," Oliver said taking my hand and shaking it.

"You do know I'm not coming back," I said preparing my cereal. After, I ate it in the living room.

"How about we make a compromise?" Felix proposed.

"Hmm." I hummed, thinking. "Fine."

"Oliver will live with you, he'll keep you safe until you want to come back home." Felix explained. I looked over to Oliver; he had his poker face on.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Do you mind Oliver?" I asked.

"Not at all Bella," He said.

"Ok then. I'm going to ship your essentials over, including a phone, credit card, etc." Felix ordered. After saying that Felix's phone started to ring.

Whilst Felix was talking on the phone Oliver and I sat down and watched the Vampire Diaries.

"So where are you from Oliver?" I asked, trying to

"I was originally from Australia. My mother moved us to Volterra and I saw the missing person's ad in the window. I was scared, even if I never met you," He told me.

"Wow Australia?" I exclaimed. He nodded in response.

"I'm gonna be right back. I have to get ready for school. Are you starting today Oliver?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll start today." He said walking to the guest bathroom to get dressed into normal clothes.

I went to my room and got dressed in my denim washed jeans and red full tilt crochet trim tank. Over my tank I added my Matthew Williamson black jacket. On my feet were my classic red All Star high tops. I brushed my hair and left it in its waves. I added my red corsage headband on top. I added a light layer of lip gloss and tried to get a bag. I finally decided on a Juicy Couture bag. I grabbed my essentials and dropped them in my bag.

I walked downstairs and saw Felix and Oliver. Oliver now wore a fitted grey shirt, which showed his toned chest perfectly, a pair of black Criminal Damage skinny jeans and All Star grey, black and white converse. His dishevelled hair was hidden under a grey plaid cap.

"Ok, I'm going to catch a flight back to Volterra while you stay here and keep track of Bella." Felix told Oliver.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked Oliver.

"Hey. Yeah," He said grabbing his phone. I weaved my hand through his arm and tugged him along to my car. It was no longer raining. We quickly hurried into my car and I drove out of the drive.

At School

Oliver and I got out of my car. I got grab of his arm and pulled him over to the gang.

Alice wore a black Empire west mini sweater dress and on her feet was Gucci bamboo peep toe heels that made her seem as tall as me. On her ears hung diamond peace sign earring and on her neck was a necklace that had the letter 'A' on it. On her lips was light pink Forever 21 lip gloss.

Next was Rosalie. She wore a blue and white jersey V-neck pullover hoodie with black denim shorts. On her feet were blue and black sandals. Dangling from her ears were blue topaz drops that sparkled in the sun. She wore no make-up and still appeared beautiful.

Emmett wore the school's football jersey and jeans. On his feet were blue and black vans. He was looking adoringly at Rosalie.

Jasper wore a black and white plaid hoodie over a 2-in-1 cardigan. He also had jeans on. His feet were covered by a pair of black Adidas sneakers.

Lastly was the most stunning. Mister Edward Cullen. Today he wore a green and black polo, that matched his eyes perfectly, every muscle outlined. His black jeans fit him perfectly and his bright green converse contrasted with his shirt. His hair dishevelled as usual.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hiya Bella!" Alice squealed as she attacked me into a hug.

"Hi Bella," Rose said pulling me into a hug.

"Belly Boo!" Emmett screamed as he pulled me into his big bear hugs that I got used to.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said chuckling.

"Hey Bells," Edward said hugging me.

Of course, I being me blushed.

"This is one of my friends from my hometown. Guys, this is Oliver Force." I said. I gestured to each person as I said their names. They either shook hands or hugged. I looked over to Edward and smiled. He returned it, but it didn't quite like the happy crooked smile he always wore. I looked in his eyes and saw, I think, hints of disappointment. Why would he be disappointed?

I was talking to Oliver when I got pulled in a closet by someone. I was just about scream when a hand clamped over my mouth. I breathed in the scent, it seemed oddly sweet. Like rainbows and sunshine (A/N: LMAO).

I turned around and saw a hint of bronze hair. "Edward! What are you doing?" I breathed out.

"Who is he?" Edward asked with disappointment.

"Who?" I asked. I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Is Oliver your boyfriend?" He asked sadly.

"What! No, He's just a friend." I said.

"Oh ok. I just see the way he looks at you." He said.

"Ok, so can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may," He replied, opening the door and letting me out. The light was blinding. I stumbled into a tall object. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Oliver stood before me, smiling down.

"Hey Oliver," I said as we stood close together. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. This couldn't happen!

After he let me go I ran away. I hid in the closet that Edward and I were in before. I sunk to the ground and cried. After 2 minutes I heard a crash come from outside. I opened the door and saw that a crowd had gathered in the hallway. I pushed myself through the crowd.

The scene in the middle caused me to shout.

"NO! Stop! Please stop!" I cried out.

**Very Important. I am going on camp for 3 days. I'm tried real hard to get this chapter done. I may not update lots now. I'm very busy. Thanks to those who support me.**

**~Ashlee**


	6. Chapter 6: Study Partners

Undercover Princess

Chapter 6: Study Partners.

Bella POV

As I cried out stop they turned to look at me. Tears welled in my eyes when I saw Oliver looming over Edward. Edward had a black eye and blood drawing from his lip. Oliver on the other hand, wasn't so bad; he had a few bruises and a bleeding lip.

I ran quickly to them, trying to get them to stop. I laid my hands on both their chest, I could feel their heartbeat under my hands. "Please stop." I pleaded in a small voice.

They both lowered their fists and stared at me with kindness. I grabbed their forearms and lead them to the nurse's office. Mrs Webber was on duty. She looked up and her mud brown eyes held compassion. Her brown hair was piled up in a bun at the back of her neck. I had only seen her once though.

"Good morning Edward, Bella. What can I do for you?" She said smiling and looking at Edward, Oliver and I.

"Good morning Mrs Webber. Apparently Edward and Oliver got into a disagreement. Oliver Force this is Mrs Webber, our school's nurse." I said smiling politely.

"Oh dear. Boys will be boys I suppose." Mrs Webber said scurrying to examine Oliver and Edward. As she bandaged their cuts and said they were fine to leave. When I pulled them out the halls weren't crowded. I pulled them to the outside tables and decided to ask them questions.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing of your concern Bella." Oliver said.

"Tell me or I will make you." I challenged.

"Well. Oliver told me to stay away from you because you were his." Edward sighed, but saying Oliver's name in disgust. This made me awe then compose me.

They smirked then looked at each other. After looking at each other they looked disgusted.

"Bella, I really really like you. More than a friend. I'm afraid you can't have us both, the way we want you. You'll have to choose." Edward said looking down.

I sighed. I wish it didn't have to come to this. But in my heart I knew it would. "You'll have to own my admiration."

They placed a determined look on both their faces. "Now, go back to class." I said, dusting the dirt off of my jeans. I watched as they both departed their separate ways to their separate classes. As their silhouettes faded I made my way to English with Mr Berty. The first half of school passed quickly; soon enough, it was lunch. I walked to the cafeteria, when I walked through the doors I scanned the room for any sign of my friends. Luckily I found Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. I felt a pang of sadness within me, noticing that Oliver or Edward were to be found. I lined up, come to my turn I bought a small coke and an apple. Not much, but enough to satisfy my hunger for the day. I made my way to where my friends were sitting, pulling out a chair and sitting in an empty spot next to Alice with a spare chair next to me.

I was greeted with pleasant greetings, making my mood light up just a tiny bit more. I gave them a shy smile before turning to my coke can and opening it slowly, my hair making a dark curtain around my face. Alice and Rosalie talking about the upcoming formal: choosing which shops to buy from, colours, make-up, shoes and other sorts of things. I quickly zoned out of that conversation. Emmett and Jasper were busy talking about their cars and other guy stuff. I hadn't noticed anything other than my food, I quickly snapped back to reality when I heard the sound of two chairs scarping against the cafeteria's tile floor. Looking up I saw two pairs of eyes on me, one pair strikingly green and the other pair were grey eyes that always held amusement. Edward, sitting beside me put his arm around my shoulders. Oliver sat across from me, talking with Emmett whilst keeping our gazes locked.

I felt Edward's lips at my ear, causing a shudder from me, feeling his breath on my neck. "Why hello Bella," Edward whispered before kissing the shell of my ear gently and pulling back, smirking at Oliver. I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears.

"You okay there, Oliver?" Emmett asked as he looked between Edward, Oliver and I. Oliver regained his composure.

"Sure Emmett, I'm just fine." Oliver said through gritted teeth as he opened his bottle of water and taking a sip. I looked worried between the two of them. This couldn't happen; this is only going to make them hate each other more. Lunch was a quick affair with Oliver smiling at me and Edward whispering in my ear, soon enough it was biology. I made my way, squashed in between Edward and Oliver, both trying to flirt with me. This was going to drive me insane!

I quickly made my getaway inside and into my seat, soon followed by Edward. I looked up and saw Oliver with Lauren. I truly felt sorry for him. I looked back to my work sheet and answered the questions. After Biology had finished I waited by my car for Oliver, my eyes had closed and I hummed along to the song that was playing on my iPod.

_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Her baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _(A/N: Song is Marry You by Bruno Mars. I don't own this song)

I hadn't noticed anything; I was completely in the clouds, when I felt some ones arm snake around my waist and kiss my cheek. I snapped my eyes opened to look into the green eyes of Oliver Force.

"Let's go now, Bella." He said laughing and leading me to the driver's side before running to the passenger side. Once he was in I revved the engine, turned up the radio and headed out of the school grounds. Once I parked into the garage, Oliver and I headed up the porch step and he stood as I unlocked the door. We stepped inside and I set my stuff down on the coffee table. Oliver snuck up beside me and tackled me onto the couch, which I landed with a squeal and him with a chuckle.

He lay on top, he wasn't heavy and I could feel his muscles through his shirt. Our faces inches apart, our breathing shallowing. His eyes darting from my eyes to my lips, and I assure you mine were doing the same. He started leaning in and my eyes closed automatically. Just a few more centimetres and our lips would touch. Just at that moment my phone rang. I leaned back and open my eyes, annoyed at the disruption. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya! It's Alice!" Alice squealed through the phone._

"Oh hey Alice, what's up?"

"_Eddie Boy told me to check on you and Ollie," Alice said, I knew she was smirking on the other end._

"Tell him that nothing bad is gonna happen. Now Buh-bye," I said hanging up and pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Oliver noticed something was wrong and put an arm around my shoulders as I rested my head on his shoulders. I hadn't noticed how fast time had gone. The clock struck 4pm.

"So what for dinner?" I asked Oliver as I made my way to the kitchen and looking in the fridge. He came over and took out a Chinese takeout menu.

"How about some Chinese?" He asked waving the pamphlet. I held my hand out for the pamphlet saying "Fine" and rolling my eyes. I made a move to grab the paper but he held it higher.

"I'll give it to you for a kiss," He said cheekily. I kissed his cheek and held my hand out once again. "On the lips," He added.

I shook my head and snatched the pamphlet when he was distracted and dialled the number. I blew him a quick kiss and put down the phone after calling. I sat down on the living room floor and started my homework, same with Oliver. After a few minutes of silence I got stuck on a hard maths question. "Ollie," I asked sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"Yes Bella?" He asked putting down his work.

"Can you help me with this problem?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine," He said putting his work down and scooting closer to me and looking over my shoulder. After 10 minutes of him explaining the doorbell rang. Oliver stood up and walked to the doorbell, paying the man and coming back to me. So far I had solved 6 of the problems. After eating we continued with homework. Just after finishing we started talking.

"Stay away from Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. For my few days at Forks High, I've learnt that their school's bitches," I explained to him.

"So if you have a crush one of them, destroy it. They practically sleep with most of the male population."

"Don't worry Bella. I've got my eye on someone else." He said winking at me.

"Describe her," I said, knowing it was me.

"Well, she has brown hair that falls to her waist. Deep chocolate brown eyes, a pale complexion and she is utterly beautiful," He said.

"Is it Angela Webber?" I asked playfully.

"Guess again," He said. "Or I could show her." He started leaning in, once again.

Automatically I started leaning in, slowly, ever so slowly. A mere 2 centimetres apart, our eyes connected. His breathe fanned my face, it smelt wonderful, like mints. Our eyes kept darting between our eyes and lips.

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since my last update, but I'm packing for Holidays and I got school. Plus tutoring. I'm updating as much I can but it won't be as quickly. Thank you for ADADancer, for supporting me since the first time you've reviewed. And newly for NeverthelessAFan for being my new supporter. I'm sorry if you wanted to be in this but these users (^) are my main supporters now. 

~xx-vampire-dorky-xx


	7. REALLY IMPORTANT UPDATE Please Read

UPDATE! Sorry Guys!

PLEASE READ! I will not update for a long time because I need my laptop fixed or it might self destruct. I will continue ASAP

~xx-vampire-dorky-xx


	8. Chapter 7: Our Little Secret

Undercover Princess

_Everything belongs to their respectful owners._

Chapter 7: Our Little Secret.

Bella POV

My eyes closed, I had no idea why I wanted this to happen. I thought I was meant to be fair; fairness wasn't kissing someone before the other had a chance to prove them.

But I want this so bad, but it was wrong. Before she could think Oliver's lips were on mine. His moulded to mine, but I couldn't help but compare him to Edward. Edward and I's was just a simple peck, but it felt so right. But this, this, it also felt right. Other than the fact that it wasn't fair to Edward made me stop. I pulled back and said, "Stop Oliver. This just isn't right," I said softly. He pulled back, obvious hurt in his eyes. The look made me want to cry, I hurt a friend. I continued with my homework, flushing deep red with embarrassment. I glanced back at Oliver, his face grave. We quickly did our homework in an awkward silence, unlike the silences with my father. Oh how I missed him, just thinking about it nearly brought me to tears. Oliver noticed and looked at me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asks, concern and worry lace his voice. All I could do was nod; I was never the one to express emotions freely. I look up at Oliver, sadness was clearly shown in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispers as he pulls me into an embrace. I could feel tears slowly slide down my cheeks, landing on Oliver's arms. We stood there, almost 20 minutes had passed. I backed away and smiled a weak smile.

"Sorry 'bout that," I say and head into the kitchen, preparing dinner. I started to boil the pasta, stirring occasionally. Yes, I was making spaghetti. I smiled as I heard Oliver's footsteps.

"Need help?" He asks, I turn around to look at him. He stood in the small kitchen, his head almost touching the ceiling. I shake my head and bite my lip to keep from laughing. I've never noticed before, I say mentally.

I continue with my cooking, I hear the television being switched on. Oliver was watching TV. After an hour dinner was finally ready. I set the table with two plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Oliver! Dinner!" I call out as I lay a portion of sauce and pasta on each plate, a saucer of grated cheese in the middle. Oliver comes and joins me. I sit as her digs in.

"You got a little...something there," I say, giggling as I look at him wiping his cheek. I point and giggle. Oliver just grins and wipes his cheek.

"Have I got it?" He asks, grinning. I nod and giggle. We continue eating.

I kept thinking, serious on the inside. Which should I choose? Edward, oh Edward. He was sweet, charming, loving and funny. Oliver, Oliver was the one who had to protect me. To care for me. He was funny, sweet and kind. Surely, it would mean he could protect me more if we were together. Maybe it was what my father would have wanted, maybe it was why he chose Oliver. I shook my head and smiled.

"Everything alright? No planning mass murder?" He asks, chuckling. I giggled and smiled.

"Just thinking," I said. Tomorrow, I would have to break it. I would have to quit this game. Tomorrow, I would have to break Edward's heart and maybe my friendship with them. Oliver nods and clears the table. I smiled, grateful he was helping. I walked upstairs slowly.

_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground-_

I heard my phone ringing, I quickly grabbed it and looked on the I.D.

Alice, I thought.

"Hi Bella," I heard on the other end. Only Alice would have this cheery voice.

"Hey Ali," I said, an accidental sadness found in my voice.

"Well, who are you gonna choose to be your husband in waiting?" She asks, I could hear herself and Rose giggling on the other end.

"Promise not to hate me?" I asked meekly, I knew she would hate my anyway.

"Rose and I promise to never hate you on our new Gucci heels," She promises and I could hear Rose gasp. I smiled, the thought on Rose on the bed. Her red lips forming a perfect 'o' in a gasp.

"Oliver, I chose Oliver," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. I hear gasping on the other end, as if someone was hyperventilating. I was unsure. "Alice? Rose?" I whisper, I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Sorry," I hear Rose say. The gasping was still in the background, Alice was hyperventilating. She was because of me. "Why'd you choose him Bells?" Rose asks, worry in her tone. I shrugged it off.

"It's what my father would have wanted," I say, lying gently onto my bed. I inhaled, it smelt like home.

"Oh,ok. When are you going to tell Edward?" She asks, the gasping stopping suddenly. I knew Alice was disappointed.

"Tomorrow morning," I say.

"Okay, don't forget. We're going to sleep. Ciao," Rose whispers as she hangs up before I could reply.

How could I do this, my friends were disappointed. Only one person would be glad I made this choice. It would be Oliver.

I gently placed my phone onto the bedside table. I curl up; I couldn't be bothered to change. The door creaks open, I look sharply towards it.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks gently. I place a smile on my face and nodded. He seemed to buy it, or just chose not to notice it. He closes the door before whispering a soft goodnight. I look away, outside my window. The moon, it looked beautiful. Lightness in darkness, I wish I was that moon. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

Soon enough, sleep came. I was glad. Dreamless. Peaceful. Perfect. I sighed, it felt like heaven.

A/N: So I'm back! Who missed me? ;D Well, I've had my laptop for like a month but I got stuck with writers block. So hard to think of ideas. Holidays are coming next week, I'll try and update then. I'll try finish this story, but I might be working on other things. Please don't hate me D; 

I got a lot of reviews that said people thought of Bella as a whore. I kinda agree with them, but I guess this makes me feel happy. I don't know why. I'm back now, and I got everything figured. I know all my mega ideas, and I can't wait to write them. 

Ciao,

xx-vampire-dorky-xx 


	9. Chapter 8: Disaster

Undercover Princess

_I own NOTHING! Dx_

Chapter 8: Disaster 

Bella POV

As Oliver and I entered the school grounds, everyone turned to stare whilst clutching their phones. Hushed whispers broke in the crowd at our arrival. I looked out of the windows, blushing. "What do you think they're talking about?" Oliver asked a hint of amusement in his voice. I looked at him, why would he be amused?

"Probably some gossip," I told him, shrugging. A cluster of butterflies formed in my stomach, this had something to do with Oliver or me. I looked at him, forcing a smile to cover up the anxiety. He smiled back as we came to a stop. I opened my door and stepped out, blushing as Oliver put an arm around me quickly. I noticed a bright orange flyer on the ground. I picked it up, curious. My eyes scanned the writing, forgetting about my surrounding. Forgetting about the crowd, forgetting about Oliver.

**Forks High School's Annual Talent Show**

**The Auditorium**

**All ages are welcome **

**After School this Thursday!**

I sighed and tucked it into my bag; it would be fun to see. I smiled and walked inside with Oliver's arm around my shoulders. I smiled at all the people gawking; I looked ahead and noticed a parting in the crowd. A very angry Edward who was followed by the rest. Edward stormed up to me, glaring at Oliver and I. I saw hurt in his eyes as he glared. "Hey," I said, smiling. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all shook their heads, looking down.

"Don't smile to me, Bella. I know what went between you and Oliver so don't take me for a fool!" He spat, his voice almost cracking. The smile slipped and was replaced with hurt. He hated me. Edward hated me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," I told him, raising my chin so he wouldn't see the tears brimming my eyes. I looked to Oliver, hurt and seeking comfort and was surprised to see him smiling.

"That's right, mutt. Bella and I kissed," Oliver proclaimed, grinning triumphantly. Edward looked almost furious at the proclamation. He turned to me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I hope you're happy with him, Bella. I knew you'd never choose me," Edward says, turning away. I was going to walk slowly to the rest room. Walking fast, I cut through the crowd with hands covering my eyes. I pushed open the door and leaned on the sink for support as I was letting the tears out. I messed up everything, I lost everyone. I gripped the sink, agony ripping through my chest. I let out a scream and continued. After an hour of sobbing, I washed my face and retouched my look. I walked out, keeping my face down. I felt ashamed and embarrassed. I look up slightly, noticing a large crowd hovering around one of the lunch tables. Pushing through I gasped in horror.

In the middle, on top of the table, were Lauren and Edward kissing. I felt sick to my stomach, he moved on so fast. He didn't like me at all. I turned my back and pushed out of the crowd, I never wanted to see the sight again. "Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice calling my name. I turned to where the sound came from and ran to their table.

"Hi," I whispered quietly. Alice patted the empty seat beside her, offering me to sit. I smiled and sat.

"Guess Eddie moved on fast," Jasper mumbled, picking at his burger. I shrugged.

"I knew he would find some other chick," I said, sighing as I rested my arm on the table and putting my cheek on top. "You do know I never intended for this to happen, right?" I asked, looking up.

"Who would?" Rose said, smiling softly. I smiled back at her, I hoped they would be with me.

"We still got ya back, Bellie," Emmett says, smiling before swallowing a large amount of food. I laughed, boy I missed this. Soon, the whole table broke out with laughter and Emmett looking totally oblivious. "Huh?" He asks. We all shook our heads at him before getting up. I grabbed my bag and said my farewells to them. I mentally slapped myself as soon as I took one step. I continued walking, trying to not lock gazes with anyone.

I walked through the open door, last thing I would need after this morning was to see their faces. I groaned and sat in my seat, taking my time to get my things out. I kept looking down; I could feel their eyes on me. I sighed and looked up as I heard the chair next to me make that horrible, ear-piercing noise. During the whole lesson, I took notes whilst not caring about anything. I wanted the stares to stop, I felt so weak.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I arrived home, I headed straight for my room. Oliver could deal, I thought as I rushed up the stairs. I pulled out the piece of paper I had stashed this morning and held it in my hands. This could win back Edward's trust, this could be my ticket. I grinned and pinned the flyer with a thumbtack onto my wall. I would succeed or at least go out in style. I finished my homework and slipped into something comfortable. I changed into a white loose fitting t-shirt that had LA written in blue. I slipped on some black sweat pants and I was done, looking in the mirror I smiled. My hair was a mess and I looked paler, if that was even possible. I stopped smiling and turned back to my bed, next to it sat my black acoustic guitar, picking it up I sat on my bed. I knew what I would sing, I could feel it in my bones. Playing the first few chords I sang quietly along with it. 

[Thinking of you By Katy Perry]

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...

When I finished, I had tears swimming in my eyes. I let out a tiny sob before the flood gates burst open. My guitar laid by my side as I curled up on my side, sobbing. All I remembered of that night was darkness and tears, I cried myself to sleep that night and it was all because of my stupid decisions.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The days passed with the same thing. I would hang out with the gang, excluding _him,_ I would come home and cook dinner before doing my homework. Maybe watch a movie with Oliver, we'd kiss goodnight and I fell into the darkness. I felt dead, I couldn't deny it. Sure, I would smile but Alice, Jasper and Rosalie could see through my facade. Emmett either chose to ignore it or didn't know. Oliver, well, he was different. He seemed happier. Like a cruel happy to my other friends. I chose to never say _his _name again, until I had to. I chose never to say it when a particular conversation broke out at our table.

If I close my eyes, I can see it clearly. We were all sitting at our usual table, Emmett and Jasper were talking about video games whilst Alice, Rose and I had our usual conversations.

"Just look at Edward," Alice sighs unhappily as she glances over at _his _now usual table. He sat again on the table, kissing Lauren. They looked so happy that I had to look away, I could feel tears stinging my eyes. _Don't cry_ I told myself and smiled at Rose and Ali.

"Ugh, I thought he had more taste," Rose said, turning her back on _him _so she could smile at me. She picks up her fork and starts to gracefully eat her salad.

"He's changed, a lot," Ali says, frowning as she looks at me. "He stays out until the early mornings, he fights with Esme and Carlisle and he never talks to us. Ever." I shook my head, trying to take away the images. _He _would have never have done that, he is now just a mere stranger.

"That's not like him, you are right Ali. He has changed," I whisper and look down. I look back up to see Alice and Rose nodding.

"We snuck into his room yesterday. In his journals, he says he really misses you," Alice says quietly and hands me a book covered in blue velvet. I looked at it in my hands, unsure of what to do.

"Why did you give me this?" I ask, flipping the book over in my hands.

"Open it," I heard Jasper say. I look over to them and smile slightly. Emmett was scarfing down food as usual and Jasper smiled sadly at me before nodding. I sighed.

"Ok," I say before flipping through the pages. One thing caught my eyes. I miss her everyday and it hurts so badly. Tears stung my eyes as I stare at that once sentence. "He...misses...me," I choke out.

"He does," They all say in unison. I look up and laugh a weak laugh. I hand Alice back the journal and continued with lunch.

It all happened for me that day, I knew how bad he was hurting and it tore my heart into shreds. The days flew by and before I knew it, it was Thursday. I dressed up extra nice. I slipped on some Idol Skinny Jeans with an old Mickey Mouse shirt. It looked quite cold outside so I added a brown fur coat on top. I added my black lace corsage headband whilst putting a thin layer of lip gloss on. My hair fell in their natural waves and I slipped on some cream Bella shoes with roses on them. I twirled in my mirror, smiling. Today, I would make everything better. I grabbed my guitar and headed downstairs. Oliver wore jeans, a blue striped hoodie and converse. He smiled.

"Want anything, babe?"He asks. He smiles as if nothing happened and we'd been a couple for years.

"No thanks," I smile and walk out the door. It wasn't raining yet, at least that was a plus. I placed my guitar into the back seat and climbed in the front seat, waiting for Oliver. Once he finally came to the car, we headed for school. I smile tentatively and climbed out as Oliver came around from the other side. We held hands whilst walking over to my group.

"Hi Bella," Alice greeted my with a hug and stepped back into Jasper's embrace. They smiled warmly at us.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. I wouldn't tell them anything about my plan for today, they would be surprised.

"Babe, I'm just going to go to the office," Oliver tells me before kissing me softly and taking off. I smiled at Alice and Rose.

"So..." Alice, Rose and I said simultaneously, resulting in us giggling.

We got many odd looks from many people before the bell rang. The classes were the usual, but all I could think about was my plan. I needed for it to work, for me to be happy. Quickly it was after school. I avoided everyone and dashed to my car. I took out my guitar and made my way to the auditorium, the sky grey. "It's gonna rain," I sang quietly to myself as I entered the auditorium.

Sitting quietly in the back row, I watched the seats fill up slowly. Person after person, talking happily. When the time came, everyone quieted and the acts began. Puppeteers, singers, actors, dancers and more were auditioned. I was up in the clouds, thinking of my future. Hopefully, a future _he _would be a part of.

"Next is, Miss Bella Mason," snapped me out of my daze as I looked up. I quickly grabbed my guitar and stepped down quietly to the stage. Whispers erupted around me. I smiled nervously as I sat on the stool, the microphone pressed to my mouth.

"Uh, I'll be singing. This is dedicated to Edward Cullen, and I just want him to know I'm really sorry," I whispered and started playing, locking eyes with Edward who had Lauren on his lap. Lauren hadn't noticed what was happening and continued to kiss his neck. A while later, I had closed my eyes and let the words flow out, my singing came to an abrupt stop.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in Oh so long D: I've been busy with school and tutoring. I had massive writers block too :/ Yet again I'm soo sorry. I know this story might be boring now, but I'm still continuing. 

All the best,

xx-vampire-dorky-xx


	10. Chapter 9: Airplanes,Love and Wishes

Undercover Princess

Chapter 9: Airplanes, Shooting Stars, Wishes and Love

Bella POV

The warm tingly feeling was back as I felt Edward's lips on mine. I kissed him back, passion and electricity flowing through us. I could hear cheers erupting around us as we kissed, you could hear Emmett who was most likely dancing and cheering. Pulling back from each other, we smiled and looked to the crowd. We were right; almost everyone was standing and cheering. I spotted Alice and Rose, whipping away tears and grinning. I waved, they waved back. Everything seemed to perfect until I locked eyes with Oliver. He looked hurt, as if in agony.

"Bella Elena Mason, I need to say something. I, Edward Cullen, love you," I heard Edward say, my head whipped around to face him as I smiled.

"I, Bella Elena Mason, love Edward Cullen," I whispered as I smiled, tears forming in my eyes. He pulled me to him and kissed me once more. I heard more cheering before a voice boomed through. Emmett.

"PDA alert!" He shouted before laughing, I pulled back and laughed along with him. I grabbed my guitar and walked out, Edward by my side. We were soon joined by the rest of the gang as we walked. I got in and said my good-byes to the rest as I waited for Oliver. He quickly made an appearance and got in, a stormy look on his face. As we drove, I looked out to the grey skies.

"Oliver, we need to talk," I said as soon as we were inside. I set my things down and turned to face him.

"Yes, we need to talk. You played me Bella!" He shouted at my face, my tears built up in my eyes. This wasn't the Oliver I knew; this was a stranger in his body.

"I didn't, I done what my father would have wanted," I told him coldly, I tried my best to hold the tears in but some escaped.

"I loved you Bella, I really did. You know what, I'm happy I killed Alec. I'm glad you hurt because of what I did," He seethed, rage in his eyes. He...killed...Alec! My sadness was turned into a fury.

"You bastard! How dare you kill him! I will murder you and every person of your family one by one!" I shouted at him, my fists balled at my sides. I didn't know him at all, he was a stranger to me. Hiding things, things I would have needed to know.

"Not if you're going back home," He shouted and reached for his phone, I lunged for him but only made it half way before I saw his fist fly at me. Darkness consumed me once again, the coldness of the floor giving my comfort.

"Bastard," I whispered, my voice raspy. I sighed before becoming unconscious.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I woke up in a white room, everything smelt so clean. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward sitting beside me.

"Bella," He whispered lovingly, his hand stroking my hair. Tear stains ran down his face, his eyes blood shot.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I whispered, my voice cracking. I stared at his face, his beautiful face. His touch warmed me all over, giving me comfort.

"It's fine," He said, his hair falling into his eyes. I heard the door open and we looked towards it. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose were standing there, a doughnut in Emmett's mouth. Rose, she looked stunning with blood shot eyes and a paleness to her skin. Alice, she was still fashionable. Her hair in her face and messed, as if she hadn't brushed it. Emmett, so happy looked so sad now. Jasper, still brooding but had a tear stained shirt, Alice seeking comfort in him.

"Bella!" They cried out as they rushed towards me, Emmett leaving the doughnut on the floor. They circled me, looking at me with caring eyes.

"Belly!" Emmett whispered, looking me up and down. Only now did I realise my leg was in a cast.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at all of them. They looked sickly pale, blood shot eyes.

"Alice and I were coming over, to congratulate you," Rose said, smiling bitterly. She turned to Alice, as if asking her to finish.

"And we saw you lying on the ground, a black eye and a few broken limbs. Blood on your lip. We called Edward and he brought over Emmett and Jasper," She finished off. Looking at me with so much care. I turned to Edward, pain in his face. He took my hand and his thumb starting rubbing circles in the back.

"Oliver done this to you, didn't he?" Edward asked, pained. I could only nod, looking down.

"We'll kill him Belly," Emmett said, smiling. Jasper was smiling too, it reassured me.

"I need to say something, it's really important," I whispered, my free hand gripping the white sheets as my hair squeezed Edward's. They nodded, telling me to continue.

"I'm Princess Isabella Swan," I whispered. They gasped, Edward's hand constricting around mine.

"Princess of Italy?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. I could only nod and look down. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you would judge me, running away from home," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"We would never judge you Bella," Rose said, smiling. I looked to Edward, smiling slightly.

"And I still love you Bella," Edward declared, grinning.

"We still think of you as a sister," Emmett boomed whilst Jasper could only chuckle and nod.

"And Rose and I think of you as a sister and best friend," Alice said, smiling. I loved them so much, and they loved me back.

"I love you all so much," I said, smiling. Edward leaned over and kissed me, his hand dropping from mind. I kissed him back, my hands winding behind his neck. Rose and Ali 'awed' whilst Jasper chuckled. Emmett covered his eyes, shielding his eyes. The door squeaked open and we turned towards it. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Hello Dear or should I say Princess," Esme said, smiling as she curtsied. Carlisle bowed before they made their way to us.

"Hi Esme. Hi Carlisle. No need to bow," I said, giggling. I smiled at them, they were like my second parents.

"Everything is going well, I presume," Carlisle said, amusement in his tone. We only could nod, grins on our faces.

The door opened again, I looked towards it. Oliver entered.

Edward growled as we stared at him, smiles were no longer on our faces. "What do you want, you dog," Edward spat, gripping my hand.

"I only want to inform Princess Isabella that her father is here," Oliver said, looking away. He looked like he could rule the world. I wanted so badly to punch him, the fury building inside of me. The door opened as my father walked in. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Oliver, Esme and Carlisle bowed or curtsied.

"Hey dad," I whispered, waving nervously. His eyes widened as he walked quickly towards me.

"What has happened, Isabella?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. His eyes darted to everyone in the room, seeking who would do this.

"Oliver," I spat, glaring at the boy in the doorway. "Punched me because I love Edward, not him."

"And who is this Edward?" My father asked, looking at each boy and man in the room.

"Me, your Majesty," Edward said, bowing. My father looked him up and down, taking in his appearance.

"And you love my daughter, is that correct?" My father asks.

"Yes sir," Edward replies, smiling at me.

"Please dad, can I stay here?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"No Isabella, Oliver will be staying here and you shall not be hurt again. I will be taking you home," My father says, turning towards the door. "You have five minutes until you need to pack and get ready."

Tears poured down, I was leaving. Actually leaving.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered, looking at each grim face. Oliver had now gone and I was left in the room with my good-byes. "And I have nothing to take with me, to remind me of you," I frowned.

Alice gave me a tiny bag and smiled. "Now you do, everyone has a picture. Well they have a lot so you can remember us," She smiles and wipes a tear away with her hand. I smiled and opened the bag, pictures were neatly folded. I took them out and looked at them. One was of Edward and I kissing. Another of Alice, Rose and I. Another of Emmett and Jasper smiling. Alice and Rosalie smiling and trying on outfits. Carlisle and Esme smiling lovingly at the camera. One of Jasper, Emmett and I. And lastly one of all of us. Smiling at the camera.

"Thank-you," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. I smiled and put them back in the bag. Rosalie gave me a disk, smiling.

"This was for your birthday, but I was bringing it with me to the jewellers. It's got messages from all of us," Rose says smiling and takes out a laptop. She slips in the disk and we huddle around it.

The screen goes black before you can see Edward's face appear. He was smiling happily and looking at the camera.

"_Hey Bella," He starts off, raking a hand through his hair. "I just want to say, I love you and yeah. Happy Birthday from me. I hope you have the best birthday today." He says before Alice squeals in the background. _

I laugh before Alice and Rosalie's face appear.

"_Hi Bella!" Alice squeals and waves. She and Rose smile. "Rose and I want to say Happy Birthday. We'll go shopping and dance and play Bella Barbie. And we'll buy the latest new Gucci boots, they look amazing."_

"_Hey Bells, Happy Birthday and we will always think of you as a sister. We should swap cars some time, and remember. Anytime you need car help, just give me a ring," Rose says, smiling. _

I smile at Rose and Alice, they smile back. Jasper and Emmett's face appear.

"_Hi Belly Boo!" Emmett booms as he waves. Jasper chuckles beside him and smiles. _

"_Hi Bells," He says. "Em and I want to wish you a Happy Birthday. I hope you and Eddie Boy are together by now."_

"_I HEARD THAT!" Edward shouts from somewhere behind him. They laugh before smiling. _

"_Yeah, you got him totally whipped. We should hang out sometime Belly, you can cook me something yummy!" Emmett whispers, smiling. "BTW, you're our sister." Emmett clicks his fingers before he and Jasper smile and wave. _

I laugh and smile at Emmett and Jasper. They smiled back. "He's whipped," Emmett whispers before grinning at Edward. Esme and Carlisle's face appear.

"_Hello dear," Esme greets as she smiles warmly. Her hand was clutched to Carlisle's as they smiled. _

"_Happy Birthday and let's hope you don't have to pay Carlisle a visit anytime soon," She says. _

"_But you can visit us anytime," Carlisle declares. "Oh, and Emmett is just waiting for you to cook for him."_

"_We have to go, but Happy Birthday. You'll always be in our heart," Esme says before it fades to black. _

"Thank-you," I smiled before wiping my eyes. They smile at me with such love and care. They nod as my father bursts in.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we shall be leaving now," He says as Oliver wheels in my luggage. I close down the laptop as the nurse wheels in a wheel chair. I was already dressed so I hopped in. Edward leans down and kisses me, I kiss him back. Tears sprung in my eyes as we pull back.

"I love you," I whisper and smile shakily.

"I love you too," He says back, giving me his crooked smile.

I hugged them all and smiled. By the end, I was crying. "I don't want to go," I whispered to my father and looked down.

"You have to leave," He whispered before sighing. I looked up to see him with his 'Oh Isabella' look on his face.

"Fine," I whispered as I placed my laptop and the bag on my lap. My friends wheel me out, grim looks on their faces. Alice and Rosalie were crying quietly, hugging each other in comfort. Soon we all arrived at the airport. I wheeled in front of them and smile sadly.

"I guess this is good-bye. You can still text me," I whispered and held up my phone.

"Good-bye, love," Edward whispers.

"Bye Belly-Boo," Emmett and Jasper say.

"Good-bye Bells," Alice and Rose say before sniffling.

"Good-bye Bella," Carlisle and Esme whisper. Edward stood, alone again. Alice and Rosalie were hugging each other. Emmett and Jasper both had a hand around each other. Esme and Carlisle were smiling as they held hands.

"Good-bye, I love you all," I whispered, feeling my eyes tear up. Please not here, I wished. I wiped my eyes quickly and gave them one last parting smile. Our butler, Charles, wheeled me up to the plane. My father followed behind us, not caring about my friends. When I was placed in the plane, I looked out the window. I could see them crying. My father seated across the aisle from me.

"Isabella, how could you leave me?" He asked his fatherly tone slipping.

"I needed space," I whispered, shrugging. My eyes started to tear and before I knew it I was sobbing. Later on the trip, I fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: No time, no update. I'm sorry, school and yadda yadda. I'm trying here (:


	11. Final Chapter:Final Scene,then End Creds

Undercover Princess

Chapter 10: Final Scene, then End Credits

I woke up to my room in Volterra. "Huh?" I whispered before I realised what had happened. The pain, my friends, leaving. I shook my head and got into my wheel chair and wheeling outside of my room. An elevator stood before me, made of crystal and gold. I went inside and pressed ground level. I waited patiently When the elevator stopped the doors opened and I wheeled myself into the kitchen. My father was already there, accompanied by Heidi.

"Good morning," I said groggily as I stayed at the side of the table.

"Good morning Princess Isabella," Heidi cheerfully said and smiled. Her caramel hair was in its usual bun on top her head. My father only nodded. I quickly ate my breakfast and wheeled myself up to my room. I tried my best to shower and make myself clean. After, I sat at my window that overlooked the courtyard. I sighed unhappily and texted my friends. This was my routine. Nothing changed, nothing differed. Eat, sit, text, read, sleep. Same old. I was completely void of any emotion, my face always impassive.

5 Months Later

"Isabella," I heard my father whisper at the door. I swivelled around in my comforter and looked at him. He looked worn out, his hair tousled. Almost like Edward's. My heart cracked slightly and I nodded.

"You need to return to your normal self, I can't stand you being like this," He said, sighing.

"I miss them, everyday," I whispered, my voice cracking in mid sentence.

"If it makes you happy, you may return to your friends," He said, his voice strained. I knew he was trying his hardest.

"Please, may I?" I asked, my eyes looking at him. I crossed my fingers and prayed. Please, oh please, I thought.

"Yes," He said and left the room. I grinned and danced around my room whilst packing my bags. I dragged my bags downstairs and blew kisses at everyone who I passed. They smiled happily at me and bid me farewell. My father drove me to the airport and loaded our jet. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank-you, I'll be back soon," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. My father had already cried on the way, his eyes red and puffy. He cracked a small smile and nodded. I walked up the ramp and into the jet. I drifted off to sleep and by the time I was back in Forks, I was as chirpy as Alice. I drove to the Cullens' and knocked. They attacked me with hugs whilst Edward kissed me sweetly. I was happy, forever with what I have.

A/N: I'm finished with this story. And I know this chapter thingy is like reallllyyyy short but oh well. I'm not really obsessed with Twilight anymore so I'm brain-dead. Thank-you to all the people who have favourited and reviewed this story. You've made me a better writer :] 

I'll be publishing more stories soon. Love ya all

~xx-vampire-dorky-xx

xoxo


End file.
